1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voice enhanced phone card, and more particularly, to a method for adding a voice activated dialing option to a standard calling card.
2. Description of the Art
Both business and pleasure travel has increased over the years. So to has the need for individuals to stay in touch while traveling. Further, in traveling, individuals are also often pressed for time--time which is better spent not having to deal with complicated communication systems. Thus busy, and often travel weary, individuals do not want to have to deal with a complicated system of communication which will consume their limited amount of time. As such, while communication service providers have begun to look for ways to enhance their services, there is a need for a communication system which is not overly time consuming.
For example, U.S. Pat. No.5,517,558, issued on May 14, 1996 to Schalk, relates to a method and apparatus for performing a voice recognition routine and a voice verification routine so that a caller may gain access to a telephone network's services. Upon placement of a call into the network, a caller is prompted for a password. The spoken password is subjected to the voice recognition routine to determine each digit of the spoken password. Once the password has been recognized, the system determines if the password is valid. If the password is determined to be valid, the spoken password is then subjected to the voice verification routine. Verification of the caller's identity is based upon a comparison of the spoken password to voice reference data which has been previously stored in a database. Additional information may be requested from the caller to continue the voice verification routine. Once verification of the caller has been confirmed, the caller is allowed to access the telephone network's services. The implementation of the individual recognition and verification routines, however, takes additional time before allowing the caller to access the network's services.
Another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,579, issued on Jan. 9, 1996 to Stogel, relates to a method and apparatus for an automated dialing system using voice recognition. The system is activated automatically when a caller picks up a telephone handset to place a call. With the dial tone present, the caller may then either dial as usual or implement the system by speaking a preprogrammed instruction, such as an individual's name. The system essentially eliminates the dial tone and conducts voice recognition on the spoken instruction. If the instruction is recognized, the system automatically dials the appropriate number. If the system does not recognize the instruction, the system may go "off-line". Off-line processing returns the phone to normal operation and the caller is left to enter the telephone number by dialing, thus taking additional time.
Yet another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,369,685, issued on Nov. 29, 1994 to Kero, relates to a telephone directory and call placement system which is voice activated. During a call, a caller's identity is verified using a passcode. Upon verification, the system retrieves the identified caller's directory and prompts the caller to speak the name or identifier of a sub-directory. The response is then matched to the caller's sub-directory and the sub-directory is retrieved. If subsidiary sub-directories exist within a sub-directory, the system will continue to prompt the caller for retrieval of-any subsidiary sub-directories until the end of that directory "branch" is reached. The system will then prompt the caller for the specific listing, and may initiate dialing of that listing upon the appropriate spoken command. While the search time of a complete directory may be reduced, the voice activated retrieval of the appropriate sub-directories still takes time.
Thus, as can be seen from the above examples, there is a need to further increase enhancements to communication services, diminish complications resulting from such enhancements and save time for the subscribers.